Enhanced Smell
The power to have an extremely keen sense of smell. Sub-power of Enhanced Senses. Also Called * Enhanced/Increased Olfaction * Hyperosmia * Hyper/Increased Sense of Smell * Hyper/Increased Smell Capabilities User can detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track targets with nothing but their nose. Some may even be able to detect lying, sicknesses, or tumors by which hormones/smells a target excretes. Applications *Blindsight *Empathy: by detecting the pheromones related to emotions *Enhanced Tracking *Illusion Awareness - it's amazing how many people forget to add the smell. *Invisibility Awareness - not being seen doesn't fool other senses. *Lie Detection - by smelling chemicals released during a lie. *Pregnancy Perception - by smelling pregnant´s pheromones. *Shapeshifting Awareness - most shapeshifters keep at least a trace amount of their own scent. *Supernatural Detection Levels *Peak Human Smell *''Enhanced Smell'' *Supernatural Smell *Absolute Smell Associations *Animal Imitation/Animal Morphing *Enhanced Senses **Enhanced Taste *Sense Manipulation *Telekinetic Smell Limitations *Scent Shifting *Sensory Overload *Does not work when someone masks their scent. *Does not work on odorless materials. *Ability is nullified if the user's nostrils are clogged. *Hard to find someone if the user doesn't know their scent firsthand often requiring an object touched by the other person to get their scent. *Other scents from an area that has a large number of people such as a battlefield can make it harder to find a specific scent. *Inodorosity and Deodorization nullify this ability. *May be sensitive to stronger smells or foul odors. **Both smell and taste work in conjunction with each other so a user may become nauseous after smelling something and tasting it. Known Users See Also: The Nose Knows. Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Known Objects * Taho Snout (Xiaolin Chronicles) Gallery File:Crying_Wolf_MGS4.jpg|Crying Wolf (Metal Gear Solid 4: Sons of the Patriots) Winnie.jpg|Winnie's (Hotel Transylvania) sense of smell is sharper than an average werewolf, with one sniff she can tell everything that happened. Slitheen.jpg|Slitheen (Doctor Who) can smell their victims "sweat and fear" One Piece - The Straw Hat Pirates explore Dressrosa_33033-1.jpg|Due to his gluttony, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) can pinpoint the scent of delicious food from far distances. Sanji sharp sense of smell.png|Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) can accurately analyzed food solely from fragrance. File:SquirrelGirl.jpg|Doreen Allene Green/Squirrel Girl (Marvel Comics) File:Wolverine_sniff.png|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) File:Tigra_tracks.png|Tigra (Marvel Comics) File:Werewolf_by_Night.jpg|Werewolf by Night (Marvel Comics) File:Lobo.jpg|Lobo (DC Comics) Hulk 2099.png|Hulk 2099 (Marvel Comics) Mari McCabe-Vixen Echaned Smell.gif|Mari McCabe/Vixen (DC Comics/Arrowverse) File:Inuyasha_sniff.gif|InuYasha (InuYasha) Sticks the Badger 2015.png|Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) Enhanced Smell by Yuya Fungami.PNG|Yuya Fungami (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diamonds are Unbreakable) gained a strengthened sense of smell by absorbing the nutrients from other people via his Stand, Highway Star. Goku.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) Kenshiro Kasumi.jpg|Kenshirō Kasumi (Fist of the Blue Sky) has an excellent sense of smell... Kenshiro Kasumi's Nose knows.png|...sniffing out a prankster just by smelling a piece of chalk. Mary_Sanderson_Hocus_Pocus.jpg|Mary Sanderson's (Hocus Pocus) sense of smell that allows her to track down children, and tell things like their age and gender. Chantel Dubois Echanted Smell.gif|Chantel Dubois (Madagascar) Finder (Experiment 158).png|Experiment 158 "Finder" (Lilo & Stitch) Kevin 11.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Wildmutt's senses. Category:Sensory Powers Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers